Problem: $ \dfrac{29}{40} - 167.5\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{29}{40} = 0.725$ $ -167.5\% = -\dfrac{167.5}{100} = -1.675 $ Now we have: $ 0.725 - 1.675 = {?} $ $ 0.725 - 1.675 = -0.95 $